


Iroishi Owada Oneshots

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Gen, I love Iroishi very much, Minor Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Minor Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Owada Mondo, Motherhood, One Shot Collection, This is just me having brain rot about her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: Y'all really like her (I like her too) so I'm giving the people what they want.
Relationships: Oowada Daiya & Oowada Ebina (OC), Oowada Daiya & Oowada Mondo, Oowada Iroishi (OC) & Oowada Daiya, Oowada Mondo & Oowada Ebina (OC), Oowada Mondo & Oowada Iroishi (OC)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 3





	1. Hard Work's Price

"Ma, I'm home!" Called out Daiya as he walked in from a long day of school. Usually his mother, Iroishi Owada, would greet him in her gentle and loving voice but there was silence. "Ma?" Called the high schooler as he walked towards the living room. She was usually in there ironing clothes or watching her favorite variety show, but she wasn't. He then checked the bathroom, but the same result applied. After that, he checked her room. Still not there. He then went down to the basement to look for her yet she still wasn't there.

Chuck, the family Maltese, ran up to the boy and wagged his tail. He had an expectant look in his eyes as he waited for his usual pets and baby talk. "Not now, Chuck." He said. "Ma is missing." Suddenly, Daiya felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He greeted.

"Are you Owada Daiya?" Asked a voice on the other end. It sounded feminine.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Dr. Kanamori from Tokyo General Hospital. This is an urgent message."

Daiya's expression became serious. "What's wrong, doc? Is it something about ma?" He asked, worried about the woman who had raised him from the time of his birth. "Yes. She passed out at work." Daiya nearly dropped the phone. He ran back outside and got on his motorcycle. Just as he was about to leave, he saw his younger brother Mondo and their little sister Ebina running down the street. "Mondo! Ebina! Come on!" He shouted. The two hurried their pace and got on the motorcycle. They quickly drove to the hospital, probably having broken many traffic laws but they didn't care. Their mother needed them. The siblings quickly rushed to where Dr. Kanamori was. "What happened to Ma?! Is she okay?!" Asked Mondo.

"Why did she pass out at work?" Asked Ebina.

"Your mother is fine. We determine the cause was lack of eating enough food. She seems to have gotten a lot more skinnier over the past weeks." The siblings were shocked and followed Dr. Kanamori to the room their mother was in. Upon seeing her, they were even more shocked. "Ma is so... Ma is so skinny." Mumured Ebina as her eyes were on her unconscious mother. One could almost see her bones through her arms. "But why? Why would Ma do this?" Asked Daiya.

"This could give you some answers." Replied Dr. Kanamori as she handed him the mother's phone. When Daiya saw what it was, his eyes widened.

"She was saving up over 40,000 yen in her bank account."

The family practically lived in a ghetto near a red light district. Money was scarce and quite a big deal due to the fact that Iroishi's parents disowned her. "Ma... She starved and overworked herself so she could have enough money to buy us something nice." The eldest child walked over and held her hand. "I love her so damn much."

The other children smiled as they were thankful for their mother's hard work. 


	2. Mama Is Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter was brought to you by the lovely @klompbuk.

It was like every other day for Iroishi Owada. Once she got off work, she'd stop by a restaurant and get her children something to eat then headed home. She'd usually take shortcuts via alleyways and such. She hummed a favorite song of hers as she walked down one of her usual alleyways. An eerie feeling fell upon her as she heard footsteps.

"Oi, grandma!"

She turned her head to see what looked to be bosozokus, much like her sons and herself at one point. But she had a feeling they weren't Crazy Diamonds. "Don't you know it's rude to call older women grandmas." She said as she fully turned around. Her eyes examined their uniform. Most members except for her sons Mondo and Daiya wore black jackets with rising sun patches on them. They also wore hachimaki headbands with their battle slogan, "Cops be damned" or "Knock 'Em Dead" or "Fight For Man's Honor"- The headbands of these bosozokus didn't say either of those things. "Ya look like a certain someone." Said one of the gangsters. Iroishi's mouth formed a harsh line. "Ya look like that bastard Owada!" The gangster shouted.

"That's because I'm his mother. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked.

"Yeah! That motherfucker stole m' turf!" If there was anything Iroishi knew about bosozokus is that they were vengeful when it came to their turf. Stuff like that would often lead to gang wars, or rumbles as they were called back when she was leading the Killer Queens. And when it came to turf wars, there were no rules. In the world of bosozokus, it was fight or be fought. One of the bosozokus pulled out a knife and smirked. "How 'bout we show him what happens when he fucks with us?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's start with his dear ol' ma."

"I advise against that." Spoke Iroishi. "Otherwise you can become the pavement I'll walk on."

The gangster with a knife lunged at her, but was struck down by the woman's balled fist. The knife dropped out of his hands as he fell to the ground. The other gangsters were left shocked as she turned her attention towards them. "Do y'all want to try me?" She asked in a serious tone. The lead one ran towards her. "Damn you!" He shouted. Iroishi grabbed him by the arm and slammed him into a wall. As the other two charged at her, she grabbed them and slammed their heads together. The last one left shook in fear as she stood over him. In a deadpan yet serious voice, she said, "Go home." The frightened bosozoku ran away. Iroishi began walking again but not before she stopped. "You don't have to worry about my sons or their gang. I'll be sure to send them your regards." She turned to them with an unfazed look on her face as they groaned in pain.

"Also, I'm a lot more stronger than I look." 


	3. The Joy Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroishi gives birth to her son Daiya and gets emotional about it. 
> 
> CW: Teen pregnancy

When it came to being a delinquent, Iroishi Owada was a master at it. She's been one ever since she was in middle school to spite the restriction of her prim and proper lifestyle. Of course she could take the whole delinquent thing too far, but she didn't think it'd go _this_ far. Maybe she was living in the freedom and recklessness of her youth a bit too much.

She was pregnant with a child, at sixteen nonetheless.

It was a shock to both her and her parents. Though they were disappointed in her, they decided to support her. Iroishi was thankful for that but that didn't mean she was slowing on her delinquent behavior anytime soon like they wanted. She was still going to be leading the Killer Queens. She was still going to be the Lioness of the Highway. She was still going to be a bosozoku. Her parents could try all they wanted, but until the day she left the gang, she was staying a wild child.

All while being a good mother at the same time.

* * *

Iroishi was huffing and groaning in pain as she laid across the backseat of one of the cars her family produced as the pants she wore were wet. Why did her water have to break while she was working on her bike, dammit?! Her chest heaved up and down as she felt the contractions getting worse and worse by the minute. Could this stupid thing go faster?! She was going into labor here!

"Make the fucking car go faster!" She shouted at the driver.

The poor man was sweating up a storm. "M-mistress, we have to abide by the speed limit." He said. Iroishi's expression became one of both rage and seriousness. "Listen here, li'l shit! If somethin' happens t' me or m' fuckin' child 'cause you care more 'bout the fuckin' **speed limit** over us then I'll have ya run over by my gals until yer fuckin' **roadkill!"** She shouted. Within minutes, the driver was running red lights and risking being chased by the police. Iroishi felt the urge- No. Need to push but she wouldn't. She needed to wait until they got to the hospital. But the contractions became more and more worse.

"I know ya wanna get out, li'l man, but ya gotta wait." She spoke. "Ma is tryin' t' get t' the doc as fast as I can."

The driver picked her up bridal style and rushed into the hospital. "Help! Somebody help! My mistress is going into labor!" Several doctors rushed towards them and laid Iroishi on a stretcher. The girl breathed heavily as sweat poured down her forehead. This was it. The moment she had been waiting nine months for. As she was rushed into a room, the nurses quickly took off her clothes and got her into hospital ones. "We need you to breathe and push, okay, sweetie?" Affirmed one of the nurses.

"H-hell yeah." Replied Iroishi. She took a deep breath and waited for the nurse's countdown to push.

"3... 2... 1! Push!"

A scream escaped her mouth as she pushed. Her chest heaved with a heavy breath as she eased herself. "That was wonderful, sweetie. Give us a few more pushes." And she did. After seven hours of screaming and pushing and pain, a squeaky cry filled the room. Iroishi looked to see the nurse walking over with a small baby. She smiled tiredly as she held the child. "Congratulations, Ms. Owada. You gave birth to a healthy baby boy." Said the doctor. The delinquent smiled as the baby she held cried. "It's alright, li'l man. Ma is here." She watched the child was taken to be cleaned off and given shots. As she sat in bed, she began to tear up. Was this what being a new mom felt like? Going through pain only to be greeted with the new life you brought into the world. As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard the door to her hospital room open. In the doorway were her parents Dairoku and Komako Owada and best friends Zoko Kuwata and Fumihana Yukimaru. "Sis!" Zoko exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her.

"Boss, we 'ere worried 'bout ya." Spoke Fumihana as she walked up to the bed. "Ya didn't show up at all."

"I been busy." Explained Iroishi as she watched the nurse bring back the small child wrapped in a blanket. Both Zoko and Fumihana's eyes widened. "Aww! A baby!" Exclaimed Zoko as she looked at the infant. Iroishi giggled and held the child close to her chest. "Is that our grandson?" Asked Dairoku as he walked up to the high schooler. Iroishi nodded and watched as the infant opened their eyes with tears in her own eyes. After nine months, this was what she brought into the world and she was damn well proud of it. "He has my eyes." She said. She then noticed something on his arm and took a look at it.

"Whoa! He got a diamond shaped birthmark!" Exclaimed Fumihana.

Iroishi found it beautiful. "What are ya gonna name him?" Asked Zoko.

"Daiya. In honor of the birthmark he was born with." 


End file.
